forever tears
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: all about ran dumping shinichi for an unknown reason that leaves shinichi so depressed.


Forever Tears (detective conan fanfic)

awtz..hey guys..this is another fic from me..hmm..it's kinda have a sad ending..so..just read it to know more..

and please send reviews..i'll be looking forward to writing better next tym..

one afternoon...cherry blossoms fly through the atmosphere..noise from the campus echoes

within the fields..memories..memories are the only ones that can make you smile..but not enough to

make you happy..tears fell down..everything seems so..distant

"ran..come here my love.."shinichi said..chasing her over the fields..laughing like there's no

tomorrow...

"catch me if you can.."ran blushing..suddenly tripping on her other foot..landing on each other's arms

embracing,both laughing together..

then shinichi smooched ran..the typical thing a couple do..very romantic yet everything can end anytime

that's the worst part of falling in love..very unpredictable..

those are memories..left by days..years..left by everything..changed everything..how'd it happen..

"shinichi..tell me..when do you want to stop this nonsense.."the wind blew..nobody thought she would say

such things..but she did..

"why ran..you won't forgive me..i didn't really mean to do it..what exactly did i do?"shinichi pleading

tears might fall from his eyes..anytime..yes..boys do cry, when he knows something big..will disappear

right before his presence

"don't act dumb..i know you can feel it..accept the truth..we're really finished" ran said. hiding her

emotions...but shinichi can see right through her..after all those years...it's like nothing happened

"ran, i know you still love me..please, don't ever leave me..." shinichi, still full of hope...kneeling before

her, like a tenant with unpaid debts to his landlord, begging for mercy..oh how sad was that scene...

"shinichi please...this is over..don't ever talk to me again.." ran's last words..she quickly backed off,

pushed shinichi away from her, and made an exit that broke everything else..even the great weather

wasn't enough to ever make a smile to a boy who lost his life that easily...

shinichi's world stopped...what pain will he still go through..just reminiscing ran's joyful face turned

gloomy with tears..and a heartbreaking goodbye...

he stood up, emotionless..then walked straight to a place..a place of solitude..there he cried,

beating the wall with all his might and fell..grasped for some air and held sand on his hand and

slowly let it fall on the ground..

ran, who has made a throbbing exit, went straight to the girl's bathroom, washed away her tears and

looked straight at her reflection in the mirror, she can sense agony in her heart but she continues

to ignore it..how hard could ran be..

days passed so quickly, both so silent and still, like a child so innocent in his room..they didn't dare

look at each other's faces ever again, it's like they didn't know each other since then..

an unexpected day came, ran who was walking towards her locker saw a note in it..

her bag fell when she saw the note..she then suddenly ran out of the campus..why was that..nobody knew

there she ran, ran to a place..a place where she spent happy days with shinichi

the cherry blossoms tree, the wind says it all..there ran cried, mourned..then she stood up, gathering

all her courage and went straight to the kudo's house...

there, she saw shinichi's mother, embracing his ever favorite jacket, the one he often wears when

he goes out with ran and the jacket he wore the last time they looked at each other face to face...

shinichi's mother then held her shoulder, told her "look at him, he really loved you till the end, just

visualize that he's just sleeping there, thinking and dreaming of you until eternity"

ran was speechless, walked straight to him and stared at the boy, whom she loved wholeheartedly

and didn't take it when she ignored him...

right that moment the wind blew and sent her empty, she then realized that this was all really true...

tears dropped, her heart pounded, her body was paralyzed, she couldn't move a muscle

then she noticed another note beside his body, her name written on it..she read it and suddenly

weeped, shed her tears and felt really guilty...

she then left, went to another place to express her grief, guilt, and slapped herself, fell to the ground

all the memories came back to her again, the laughter, the sweetness, the smiles..all they went through

the last thing they knew, it was the end of her, but in her hand was a note, that she didn't let go

ever again ..

the note read: ran my love, you are my life..

without you, i might die and if i ever live, it's not me who is existing

sorry if i did this crazy thing, yes, i can see you but ignoring like me that you don't

know me is a sign that i have lost my life already..i must disappear in this world..

but before all, i thank you for being with me, you gave meaning to my life

i know i will never meet another ran like you

but still remember, when you see this note, i'm beside you, watching you

guarding you, forever..if ever you cry, i'll bring the wind to dry your tears

and make you notice that you are the only reason i exist..

thank you and farewell..

- S. Kudo

that's all, shocks..it's open ended..not all end means dying right..hehe.. i hoped you enjoy this story

because i enjoyed making it..i wish i could watch ones like these..teeheehee..okay, fine..tune in to anoher

fanfic next tym..thanks for stopping by..toodles..


End file.
